This invention relates generally to a type of valve which may be termed a "switchover valve", and more particularly to a valve for automatically switching over from one supply of pressure fluid in response to failing or failure thereof to another supply of pressure fluid for continuity of operation.
The invention is especially concerned with a valve for switching over delivery of a gas (e.g. oxygen, nitrogen) from a bottled supply thereof under pressure upon depletion of the supply (the content of the bottle) to another bottled pressurized supply of the gas for continuity of supply of the gas for whatever the ultimate use thereof may be, one example being switchover of bottles supplying oxygen for the medical need of a patient. Another example is switchover of bottles of gas used for industrial purposes, such as the use of bottles of oxygen and other gases for welding purposes.
Reference may be had to the following U.S. Patents disclosing valves purportedly for a generally similar purpose, often referred to as "shuttle" valves:
U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue Title 3,533,431 Oct. 13, 1970 Snap Acting Valve Mechanism 4,253,481 March 3, 1981 Cushioned Shuttle Valve 4,674,526 June 23, 1987 Switching Valve 5,127,426 July 7, 1992 Valve